Con la misma moneda
by supermonstrum
Summary: Hilson - Wilson parece ir en serio con dejar de ser amigo de House. Indirectamente House le dice que la amistad no le alcanza y que para demostrarlo se rebajará a recibir el mismo trato que Wilson recibe de él.
1. I Pruébalo

_I  
Pruébalo. _

-Aquí tienes el almuerzo –dijo con dificultad tendiéndole un paquete tibio envuelto en papel aluminio. El oncólogo estaba entre incómodo y sorprendido. Cameron, que justamente se encontraba charlando con él, tampoco podía creerlo del todo. ¿Desde cuándo House hablaba con ese tono tan carente de ironía? ¿Desde cuándo traía cosas a alguien sin recibir algo bueno a cambio? ¿Desde cuándo esa actitud servicial o amistosa? Es decir, no es que el mayor fuera un monstruo (en cierto modo si), pero la mujer creía estar en un mundo paralelo del que Wilson sí había sido advertido de ese tipo de acciones, mas no esperaba que _de verdad_ se cumplieran.

Retrocedamos unas cuantas horas antes. Cuando ambos se encontraban en una de esas charlas de bar, de las cuales Wilson nunca está seguro si es charla o serie de insultos, recriminaciones y algún cumplido que no aparenta ser tal. Todos los seres humanos tenemos límites. House, por ejemplo, era poco tolerante, entonces ni siquiera se arriesgaba a saber si algo le llegaba a gustar o no, era el todo o nada. Pero el castaño ya estaba cansado de no decir nada, en parte era un poco culpa suya, pero la idea era que su _amigo_ también se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

El tema esta vez era bastante bizarro: su último paciente tenía un cáncer tratable, pero a los ojos del oncólogo ya era bastante tarde y no quedaba otra que esperar. Consecuencia: una demanda por cantidad grande de dinero, resultado: el diagnóstico suyo siempre estuvo bien, solo que la familia del difunto se encontraba endeudada y lo más fácil era extraerle dinero, solución final: Wilson se compadece y entrega una pequeña suma para ayudarlos. House estaba por partirle el bastón en la cabeza.

-Eso ya no es bondad, es ser estúpido. Estaban a punto de arruinarte la carrera y tú… ¡¿Los ayudas?! El que decía que hay que dar la otra mejilla era Jesús… ¡ni siquiera eres católico! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste primero a mí? Sabes, podría haberles hecho una visita y no se les habría ocurrido ni mencionar tu nombre. Ahora entiendo qué otras cosas desfavorecen tus mil y un matrimonios… tu idiotez irracionalmente "buena". Buena para los demás. –No paraba de hablar, de reprocharlo como si tuviera cinco años. Como si no ser un egocéntrico irónico fuera un pecado, y lo era en Houseland… pero no tenía que saber que no vivía allí ¿O si? -Por que a ti esto no te está ayudando en nada. Terminarás en la calle y pidiéndome que te deje vivir conmigo o armándote una carpa en el consultorio. Hazlo más fácil y entrégale todas tus posiciones al vagabundo que ronda por aquí en Navidad.

-¡¿Quieres parar ya, por favor?! –Gritó nervioso. -Lo que yo haga con mi dinero tiene que dejarme contento a mí y no a ti. No es mi culpa que tengas otra visión de bondad. Además, si te irrita tanto que sea así, nadie te obliga a seguir siendo amigo mío. Si mis matrimonios fracasan es porque me concentro mucho en este… este intento de amistad. –Se apartó con brusquedad de su lado, yendo directamente a la puerta de salida del bar. House se apresuró, con torpeza, a bloquearle el paso.

-Si te vas en medio de la discusión, será porque no toleras que tenga razón.

-Te encanta tener la razón. Quédatela, lo que no tolero es la forma en la que tienes que probarlo.

-¿Cuál es esa forma? –inquirió con curiosidad muy creíble. Wilson apretó los puños más irritado. Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaba fuera del bar, caminado en una dirección desconocida, o mejor dicho, sin saber que estaban caminando.

-Justamente esa, tomarte todo lo que digo como un chiste. Reprocharme mi forma de ser, reprochármela de manera humillante, como si fuera un chico del montón, y no es así. Creo ser un hombre grande y sé tomar bien mis decisiones. Me gustaría que una vez en la vida me dieras aprobación. Miénteme si quieres, al fin y al cabo… no creo que te importe mucho esta amistad como para que te de remordimiento hacerlo. –Se encaminó a paso más rápido, pasando por el parque. House lo seguía disimulando la dificultad que implicaba aumentar el paso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que esta amistad no es importante para mí? –Al parecer iba en serio. No estaba seguro, House era tan enigmático, Cameron y los demás miembros de su equipo aseguraban que él era la persona que mejor lo conocía, pero no se daban cuenta de que conocerlo mejor no significa conocerlo totalmente. A veces decía cosas tan sorprendentes (y la mayoría eran dolorosas). La maldad en sus palabras era inimaginable para los ajenos, porque requería de cierta intimidad y confianza… la que casualmente tenía con él. Así como ligaba cumplidos extraños pero de buen corazón, ligaba las peores y más sinceras críticas, incluso sin solicitarlas. ¿A dónde demonios quería llegar con todo eso? Ya no se sentía capaz para averiguarlo.

-Todo tú lo comprueba, House. Los opuestos se atraen, pero nosotros -suspiró- somos demasiado opuestos como para poder seguir así. Olvídalo ¿quieres? –Se sentó en una banca. Los árboles apenas dejaban filtrar pequeños rayos de sol. Aparte de ellos dos no había ni una sola persona. El mayor lo imitó sin despegar sus penetrantes ojos azules. Algo quería decir pero no sabía cómo empezar.

«Parece que va enserio…» Pensó inquieto. Perder a la persona que más quería era un lujo que no se podía dar, no al menos sin haberlo intentado. Realmente no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de lo que estaba por hacer a continuación, pero James era la excepción a la regla. Bien, si no lo perdía ahora sería luego, pero al menos con lo otro tenía argumentos para seguir reteniéndolo, y con suerte someterlo un poco más, como tanto le gustaba.

-No, no lo voy a olvidar, James. Siempre va en serio cuando se trata de nosotros…

-¿"Nosotros"? –Rió forzosamente. -¿Ahora existe un nosotros? Deja de decirlo así, como si fuéramos pareja.

-¿Qué lo impide? –preguntó con picardía, posando con cautela una mano en su muslo. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. Era un contacto físico muy inusual en House. -¿Si este intento de amistad no funciona, no puede ser porque tendríamos que dar un paso hacia adelante y no hacia atrás? –La otra mano lo tomó del mentón, acercándolo a su rostro. Tenía sus ojos tan cerca, que no podía ver a ninguna otra cosa a su alrededor. No podía moverse, estaba paralizado de la sorpresa. -James… quiero poseerte de todas las formas posibles. –Con el dedo pulgar recorrió todo el contorno de sus labios.

-Estás demente –susurró débil. La mirada del mayor no amagaba a bromas, iba en serio, increíble, pero cierto. Y no sabía si era buena o mala señal.

-Creo saber que no. Y estoy seguro de que la idea no te desagrada del todo ¿o si? –No podía responderle, no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada y eso lo enfurecía porque nuevamente tenía razón y ya no era cuestión de cómo la tuviera, si no de que estaba siendo tratado como un niño mimado, que era peor que despreciado. Si House era dañino como amigo, lo sería mil veces peor como amante. No podría… no podría soportarlo.

-Ya te lo dije, somos tan opuestos que apenas podemos ser amigos, mucho menos… otra cosa más comprometedora. –Intentó desviar la mirada a otra parte, pero solo podía enfocarla al rostro del nefrólogo. Pocas veces se había sentido así. Los hombres toman así a las mujeres, pero esta vez era otro hombre tomándolo a él como si fuera una chica (y ese no era el problema, si no que se debatía entre placer e incomodidad). Ganó la incomodidad. -No podemos ser nada, House, y eso lo sabes aún mejor que yo. Solo que tu egoísmo no te permite perder a alguien que se deja manipular y tu soberbia no tolera que me fuera y no seas tú el que lo ordenó.

-¿Es eso, James? ¿Te sientes humillado? -Lo acercó aun más. El castaño estaba a punto de colapsar de nervios.

-No tienes idea de cuantas veces. El amor y tú no van juntos en la misma oración, no durará nada.

-¿Y si te lo demostrara? ¿Ahí serías mío? –La palabra "mío" de por sí insinuaba un gran compromiso.

-No imagino cómo podrías hacerlo. –La voz le salía suave y baja, no porque quisiera, pero daba la impresión de que lo disfrutaba y se negaba a aceptarlo. -No eres capaz… lo digo porque algo te conozco, bastante, me atrevo a decir.

-No me conocías lo suficiente como para darte cuenta de que te… quiero… más de lo que imaginas. Si es que creías que te quise alguna vez. –Sonrió seductor, un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del oncólogo. -Ahora responde, James: ¿Si yo te demostrara lo que puedo llegar a hacer por ti, serías mío? –Hete aquí el gran dilema: si aceptaba y lo lograba no le quedaría otra que convertirse en objeto de quien sabe que manías. Si se negaba perdía la oportunidad de ver su demostración (si, lo intrigaba mucho). Caía, como de costumbre, en su juego, sabía que iba a decir que sí y entonces debería demostrarlo. Garantía absoluta.

-Pruébamelo –ordenó.

-Tus deseos… serán orden… y los míos, pronto… –Apoyó con brusquedad sus labios sobre los suyos, en un roce leve, cítrico, hasta despiadado quizá. -… serán placer.


	2. II Obsérva

_II_

_Observa._

No tenía idea de qué es lo que se proponía para demostrar algo en lo que supuestamente no creía. Hasta donde tenía idea, House había perdido la capacidad de amar y la reemplazó por la capacidad sexual. No era materialista así que era seguro que no lo llenaría de regalos y cosas por el estilo, tampoco le dedicaría canciones melosas y estúpidas en la radio, con suerte algún tema de los Rolling Stones, pero no más. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que le daba tanta seguridad como para decir que le pertenecería pronto? Ser mordió el labio inquieto, nada es tan bueno como para no traer algo malo de bonus. Respiró hondo, lo esperaría, no pretendía volverse loco y darle la satisfacción.

Eran ya las once de la mañana y no se habían cruzado, tampoco había visto a Foreman, Chase o Cameron, lo que indicaba algo: ellos estaba my ocupados como para aparecerse y charlar, y si House no aparecía era porque no estaba interesado en las pruebas que el paciente x precisaba, o sea que sí estaba en la clínica. Probablemente estaría tomando un pequeño desayuno en el cuarto de la morgue… típico.

Inconscientemente se dirigió allí, pero se topó con él antes de llegar, iba camino a la cafetería.

-Hola –saludó indiferente-, iba a desayunar… hubo un par de inconvenientes en la morgue así que aquí me tienes.

-Yo no he comido desde ayer a la noche –comentó-. También voy. –Fueron hasta allí y mientras elegían lo de siempre, el castaño ya iba preparando la billetera para pagarlo todo. Pero sorprendentemente, el mayor se le adelantó como todo un _caballero normal_. La mujer de la caja tampoco lo podía creer, pero aceptó el dinero en silencio. Wilson vaciló antes de preguntar.

-¿Tu forma de demostrar que te importo es pagándome un desayuno? –House se metió todo el _muffin_ en la boca como el chiquillo que solía ser. Masticó lentamente, no le importaba mucho si la respuesta era importante para el castaño. El juego que se propuso jugar le iba a costar prácticamente sangre, sudor y lágrimas, pero valía la pena saber que al final del camino iba a conseguir lo que quería… como todas las veces anteriores.

-No… solo un imbécil se dejaría engañar por cosas tan simples como un desayuno. Imagino que tú no eres ningún imbécil… creo… -Error, se corrigió enseguida: -No, claro que no lo eres. Disculpa. –Se mordió el labio enfurecido. El oncólogo no podía creer que se estuviera retractando. No dijo nada, por temor a que fuera solo su imaginación.

-Bien… -Bebió el café y se puso de pie. -Hoy tengo un día bastante ocupado, creo que usaré también la hora del almuerzo. –Bufó apenado. -Te veré… vaya a saber cuándo... –Hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y fue al consultorio. House se quedó meditando… tenía muchas estrategias en mente, lo que necesitaba era el valor y la paciencia para realizarlas. James tendría que darse cuenta de qué es lo que estaba dejando escapar por él. Pobre si no lo llegaba a notar.

Sus "sentimientos" hacia Wilson eran algo muy particular, al principio le costaba distinguir entre obsesión, deseo sexual/posesivo o… la más desagradable de las opciones: que lo quería de verdad. Finalmente optó por todas… Wilson se había convertido en todo ello y un poco más. No estaba dispuesto a ver más mujeres transitar por su vida sin haber hecho algo para impedirlo (como por ejemplo, este ridículo desafío), no estaba depuesto a que Cuddy le tirara los galgos para cumplir su patético deseo maternal. En síntesis: no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con **absolutamente** nadie. Puede que sonara enfermo pero jamás le había importado lo que pensaran de él, (al fin y al cabo siempre terminarían pensando mal). El punto es que apreciaba mucho al castaño, que en lo posible no mentía, que lo escuchaba aunque sus temas no eran de su gusto, era tolerante sumiso, enternecedor a veces, asquerosamente bueno. Era algo que lo excitaba y provocaba una mezcla de esas cosas que se suelen sentir cuando "se ama a alguien".

Y lo que House decidió ceder para poner a prueba todo esto -que por cierto, le costó mucho descifrar- era la dignidad. Omitiría toda muestra de sarcasmo, ironía, burla o crítica cruel. Se retractaría si era necesario, se callaría si se comenzaba a propasar, le haría los favores que pidiera sin protestar (que eran poco y nada). Obviamente haría esto x tiempo para que cuando Wilson reconociera que también lo amaba (si, tan grande era su ego de que estaba seguro de que se correspondía) no volviera a hacerlo nunca más. Hecha la ley, hecha la trampa.

«Almuerzo ¿eh?... bien, vamos a darle una sorpresita, se va a caer de traste cuando lo vea –rió internamente al imaginar su cara de "¿WTF?"- seguramente Chase tiene su almuerzo en el refrigerador del personal… espero que hoy no haya venido con mucha hambre.» y se encaminó a su objetivo.

-¿Así que dudas de que sea un cáncer? –preguntó Camerón interesada. Eran ya las dos de la tarde, el estómago del oncólogo pedía comida, pero su cerebro lo ignoraba. Estaba discutiendo un caso de supuesto no-cáncer con la muchacha y viendo si podía ser atendido por House para revelar heroicamente (?) el misterio. Los suaves golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

-Adelante –contestó el castaño, esperando al paciente que había acordado a esa hora. Cameron estaba por irse cuando un hombre similar a House aparecía con algo que aparentemente era comida.

No.

_Era House_.

-Aquí tienes el almuerzo –dijo con dificultad tendiéndole un paquete envuelto en papel aluminio, ese que se usa para conservar la temperatura de la comida. Bien, esto realmente era increíble, no porque le estuviera trayendo un almuerzo que no le había pedido, si no porque House lo había escuchado, porque le había importado el hecho de que no tuviera nada para comer, porque usó segundos de hacer nada para conseguírselo y que tocara la puerta como un _cualquiera más_. Era intolerable toda esa situación.

-Bien, Wilson, te dejo comer tranquilo. –Cameron se fue sonriente. Wilson la despidió y se dirigió a House.

-Gracias –dijo a secas-. Pero… después… luego del trabajo. Tenemos que hablar –articuló con dificultad. El nefrólogo sonrió con picardía y asintió con la cabeza. -Ahora… vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo. –Y lo _obedeció_. Realmente lo había hecho.

«Esto no se va a quedar así… no se lo pienso permitir.»

_. . . _

El día transcurrió de un modo increíblemente bizarro, le llegaba a dar cierto miedo de verdad. O mejor dicho una ira combinada con culpa. Ese no era el House que quería, ese al que cuando le dijo «Deberías no decir nada más» se calló. No era una jugada justa, se iba a los extremos a pasos torpes y agigantados ¿no era capaz de ser un poco más paciente? No. O era el irritante hombre con cerebro desarrollado y actitud infra-madura o era un ser totalmente desconocido que usaba su lengua como tapete. Jamás habría un equilibrio entre eso. Y todo para demostrarle algo. Se imaginó que hubiese sido de su relación si House siempre fuera así. Seguramente nunca le habría hablado. ¿Qué demonios es lo que de verdad quería? ¿Quería hacerle saber cómo se sentía a veces? ¿Colocarlo en su calzado? Si. Eso quería, pero no estaba funcionando como pensaba, porque House _no estaba sufriéndolo_. No tenía gracias, y menos al ser el mismo quien propuso esa maldita condición. No era justo. No lo era.

Sus cabales explotaron definitivamente cuando salían de la clínica, faltaban tres minutos para que Wilson terminara el día pero no le dio importancia (porque se hallaba perturbado con el tema "te-amo-y-me-humillaré-para-probarlo"), entonces Cuddy lo detuvo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta de entrada y salida con el mayor.

-Wilson, me acaban de decir que es necesario verte –miró su reloj para asegurarse-, faltan tres minutos… es la sobrina del intendente, no quiero problemas. Extrañamente, House no ha causado ninguno hoy no lo compenses. –Se quedó meditando en sus propias palabras. Obviamente, algo allí no caminaba.- Ya veo. House, te lo quieres llevar de juerga porque es viernes, olvídalo, será después de ver a la chica. ¿Tienes que poner todo siempre a tus reglas? –Y prosiguió con su discurso moral de porqué era como era, de porque debía arrastrar a Wilson a esa forma de ser, un montón de cosas de las que, estaba seguro, no podría tolerar.

Pero se equivocó.

House solamente se limitó a un «Supongo, tienes razón… ve a ver a la muchacha, te espero a afuera.»

No podría pasar de un día con _ese_ House.

. . .

-A ver si entiendo bien esto, hace un día te habías cabreado porque sentías que no te… "respetaba" –signo de comillas con los dedos de parte del mayor- y ahora vienes con que no te agrada que sea "agradable" ¿se puede saber a qué demonios piensas que estás juagando? Porque, aunque no lo quieras creer, voy en serio.

-No estás siendo agradable –contestó enfadado-, te estás humillando para mí… y no me hace gracia.

El escenario era otro bar, mas apartado y deshabitado, perfecto para una charla privada en la que era importante no cruzarse a ningún amigo y/o conocido. House había ordenado un whisky, y su presa un café… nuevamente el mayor pagaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿No deseabas que estuviera en tus zapatos, que fuera yo el manipulado? ¿Qué yo agachara cabeza como lo hice con Cuddy antes de salir hoy? ¿O es que realmente no te da la misma satisfacción que me da a mi cuando lo hago contigo? –El menor tragó en seco. Era jaque mate. -Estoy seguro de que es así, Jimmy... –Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosado al escuchar tal diminutivo lleno de lascivia. -Te di la oportunidad de estar encima de mí y no te gustó, porque sabes que no te corresponde.

-Estás equivocado. –Frunció los labios, ofendido. -No me gusta ver que mi amigo se humille… es sentido común. Cuando alguien te importa no quieres verlo haciendo cosas que no le agradan. ¿Qué sentirías tú si vieras que me callo cuando me dices algo hiriente…? –House no pudo evitar reír puesto que ese tipo de situaciones hipotéticas se daban constantemente. -¡Bien, olvida eso! Pero a mí si me importa.

-A mi me importas… de un modo especial, claro. Por eso pude rebajarme tu nivel. Acepta que perdiste. Acepta que sí te preocupo a pesar de que hayas dicho que nuestro intento de amistad no daba para más. Acepta que quieres probar cómo puedo llegar a ser algo más que tu "mejor amigo". -¡Pero es que simplemente no podía hacerlo! Tenía miedo que además de no funcionar se lastimara de modo irreparable. ¿Cómo hacérselo saber sin que se riera?

-Si de veras te importo, tendrías que saber por qué no quiero aceptar todas esas cosas. –Cabizbajo, rendido… y también… también enamorado de ese ser hijo del demonio y ser humano.

-Te da miedo, James –dijo apretándole con fuerza la mano. -Te da miedo y en el fondo es comprensible. Tu exceso anormal de sensibilidad creó desconfianza y sobre todo tratándose de alguien como yo ¿Qué puedo hacer? No te voy a asegurar ninguna felicidad, no te voy a mentir. Tú decides.

-Lo peor de todo… -gimió, con los ojos que empezaban a aguarse-... lo peor de todo es que sabes que aceptaré. ¡Siempre ganas!

-Solamente me importa ganar cuando se que eres tú quien va a perder... –Apretó a un más su mano sonriendo levemente, llevándose el dedo índice del oncólogo a la boca y mordiéndolo en un excéntrico gesto de aprecio. Porque aunque no se lo hiciera saber del todo, también tenía algo de temor por eso. Aún no estaba listo para usar palabras como "cariño" o "amor".

Aun le faltaba madurar un poco en ciertas cosas, pero confiaba en que la persona más importante que tenía lo ayudaría sin quejarse, como siempre fue y sería.

**...**

* * *

**Notas finales: **Como le comenté a la única persona que (hasta ahora) comentó en esto, pensaba borrarlo porque quizá cayó demasiado mal. Pero después, pensé que si al menos una persona se dignó a poner que valía la pena, lo dejaría aquí. Molestando a otros, y nada más. Raramente llegaron muchos "Alert" o algo así... sepan que si quieren ver que algo que les interesó continúe, la idea es comentar. No lo digo solo por mí, lo digo por la cantidad de autores que hay, y que seguramente esperan ansiosos tras cada publicación un "Qué dirán". Me abstengo de decir más... es cuestión de cada uno, solo recuerden en cómo se sentirían ustedes.

Sobre la historia. Pensé que un House rebajado era irreal, pero después me planteé: _"Si disfrutara de humillarse porque sabe que perturbaría a Wilson... si es creíble". _Esa es, la estrategia de mi amado nefrólogo, que no importa que tan mal o bien lo traten, siempre va a salir ganando (yeah).

Espero que les haya gustado. Y cualquier cosa... ya saben.


End file.
